The Warlock Of Yokai Academy
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: What would you do should you hear about a prophecy that would enslave mankind to the demons? What would you do should you hear that the prophecy required a specific child? What would you do if this child was actually a human/demon hybrid? Join Naruto as he discovers the mysteries as to what it means to be a human/demon hybrid. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic. So this was a fanfic that I and a fanfic author have been brainstorming. After some research on the matter, I can post this fanfic thanks to his help.**

 **So here is the layout of this fanfic.**

 **Naruto will be in a sense, human but not quite human. He'll have power much like Magic. Or well, it is Magic. Naruto will also be the product child of something dark. I am prepared for the hate mail. And I don't care. I may avoid the hate mail if I structure it well. But knowing some of you fans out there, you'll still throw it at me.**

 **I am ready with the water for the fires I have to put out from the messages and reviews. So yeah. I'm ready for you.**

 **As well, this will be in a world without Chakra and all those things, much like Dead Men Walk Again and I.S. Naruto. However, this is sort of...okay it is a Naruto and Rosario + Vampire fanfic.**

 **Now for abilities Naruto has, will be from Skyrim. That's the only thing I ported from there. Then I thought: What about some elemental magic like Earth, Wind and Water. So I got onto Nexus Mods and found a creator of said Magic. And before you go crazy about me stealing. I asked him first if I could use his spells he made. So thank you, reaperix, from Nexus Mods for agreeing to let me use the spells you made.**

 **But right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Awakening.

Ever since Naruto could remember, he was not like anyone else. He saw things people never saw. He felt things no one ever felt. And he heard things that were not of this world.

His father, avoided him. His mother, did everything in her power to try and avoid something. He didn't know what but apparently she said it was a serious mistake that she may pay for in the end. They participated in a ritual that was ancient and lost. He would have to stand in a circle like drawing and his mother would place seals all over his body like there was a Christmas show happening. Or Tanabata happening.

It was getting ridiculous. And Naruto was starting to hate it. He remembered his father, Minato walking out on them when he found out that Naruto wasn't his child. He was furious and proceeded to beat Kushina. Then he remembered Kushina standing up for herself and then kick his ass. That was all he remembered. Kushina kept ensuring everything was safe about him. He was told that he wasn't Minato's child when he asked. Kushina told him that Naruto's father was one who was nothing like this world. Powerful and strong. And a pure gentleman. Nothing Minato was like, who always drank and never gave two shits about anything other than himself. Opening the door to his house, he saw his mother there in the kitchen.

"Sochi, how are you doing?" asked Kushina coming into the living room as Naruto sat down.

"Not bad. I think this ADHD is getting worse. I had three attacks today." said Naruto leaning back.

"I'm sure it is nothing." said Kushina walking back into the kitchen.

Kushina didn't want to tell Naruto, but he was the child of a demon and her. And the ADHD was atcually his power fluxuating like that. She hated the deception. When Naruto was born, he left and returned to Hell. But before he left, he sealed away something inside Naruto. He even told Kushina that when he turned 16 he will be in the very centre of a war between the light and dark. The prophecy for Bayonettta was nothing but a lie. This was the real one. The real prophecy. Kushina felt bad that she was the mother of the child would would either save the world or destroy it.

And he had just turned 16. Maybe that prophecy was just to scare her? A small joke? But as she was about to go back to making the food, when the living room exploded and three demons came into the room. Debris and bits of furniture were shot up as Naruto was thrown into the TV. Kushina dropped to the floor as the explosion went off. Falling out her clothes around her neck was the necklass they used to seal away the thing inside Naruto.

 **"You must be it. The child spawn of Kurama."** said one of the demons as Naruto slowly backed away.

"Who?" asked Naruto exttremely scared.

 **"You are his son. You bare his marks."** said the second demon.

"I don't know what you're talking about." shouted Naruto as he backed away only to hit a wall.

 **"You will die here. The world will belong to us. And not some child."** said the third as they raised weapons to Naruto.

Just as the weapons descended, Kushina jumped in the way and was impaled through the heart, lungs, and stomach. Pulling their weapons out of her, Naruto caught his falling mother.

"Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan." said Naruto as Kushina coughed up some blood.

"Looks like...it really...happened." she said as she looked up to her son with a crooked smile.

"Just stay still. I'll call for help." said Naruto reaching for his cell phone.

"You must fight. I'm sorry...for not telling...you. But...your father...made me...swear that...I kept it...a secret." said Kushina coughing up more blood.

"What do you mean? You're not making sense." said Naruto.

"That...you are...the cursed...child." said Kushina as she watched Naruto's jaw drop.

"I'm what?" asked Naruto.

"Listen...we loved you...Minato didn't...he abuses...women. I never...realised until...I was...married to him. You hold power that...is incredible...that beating 10 years...ago. You stopped...it. You killed...Minato...it was a...slight...burst of...your powers. We...tightened...the seal. And altered...your memories." said Kushina pulling the necklass off her neck and placing it in Naruto's bloody hand.

"I...killed Minato? And who helped tighten the seal?" asked Naruto.

"Her name...is Bayonetta. The woman...who beat Hell...and Heaven. But now...that they are...back...you'll be...in the...centre." said Kushina as she died.

 **"Aw the little whore that seduced Kurama is dead. Now all that is left is to kill is the whore's child."** said one of the demons as they charged.

But just when they thought they end Naruto once and for all. a powerful shield of red energy enveloped him. Naruto's nails becoming claws. Extremely long ones being that of 1 1/2 inch long claws. They turned black along with his eyes and teeth. His teeth even grew longer as his hair and skin turned a sickly grey colour. Power radiated off Naruto as two black horns shot out his head. Purple arcs of lightning hit the ground coming from Naruto as the necklass broke into a million pieces. The demons backed away as Naruto moved slowly to them.

 **"You're all dead."** said Naruto as he looked at them.

The three demons before him were locked in fear as Naruto slowly approached them. His body being so fully strengthened and his overall power was nothing like this. They could feel Magic coming off him but that was so small compared to what was released on them. Naruto for his part had never felt more stronger. It was like very fibre in his body screamed to kill the beings that took away his mother. Looking at his clawed hands, he reared them back and swung sideways.

A powerful wave of pure Magic came erupting forth. The demons were sent back as they were hit by the full brunt of an atttack. Seeing one of the demons get up and run away, Naruto twitched his eye and the demon exploded. Demonic body parts went flying everywhere as the other two backed away in fear. Now that the cursed child had awoken, he was able to destroy anything in his path.

Streching out his hand, the second demonic burst into flames and he was burned to a crisp. His cries of pain fell on deaf ears. Turning to the last demon, Naruo watched him drop to his knees.

 **"Please. I-I'm sorry. I'll serve you in everything you do. I'll kill in your name. Please. Let me live."** begged the demon only to have him decapitated.

Naruto simply swung his hand across and the demon's head rolled off his shoulders. Seeing at what he had done, Naruto's power returned back to him as his Magic still returned to his body. For some reason, he felt that he had this the whole time. I mean, it's not everyday you learn that you are the offspring child of an affair. And something called the Cursed Child.

Walking back to his dead mother, Naruto held her close as the sounds of sirens echoed through the streets. He was alone now. His real father was in Hell and now his mother was gone. How was he going to do things? Would he get used to coming home to an empty house? But one thing was sure for him.

Whoever sent those demons, will come back with more and they'd do everything they could to get him killed. Naruto didn't feel like dying right now. Wait, there was a person by the name of Bayonetta. Maybe he/she knew how to get what was wrong with him under control. And hopefully back to the way he used to be. All he wanted was to have his mother back.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has awoken due to the fact that his mother was murdered by some demons. Naruto will continue to grow in power and that little tranformation he did was just something I chose to give him. A little something like Hell Trigger from Overlord Of All and Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry. A physical manifestation of his powers.**

 **He'll be able to take on the form of a demon, his full powers where he takes on his demonic appearance, overwriting his own. So that will be what he can do. But not just yet.**

 **Oh and he will also have spells from Skyrim. And a few other spells from**

 **The harem will be comprised of these fine girls.**

 **Bayonetta from Bayonetta**  
 **Ayaka Kagari from Witch Craft Works**  
 **Ruby from Rosario + Vampire**  
 **Kurumu from Rosario + Vampire**  
 **Moka from Rosario + Vampire**  
 **Mizore from Rosario + Vampire**  
 **Ririk from Rosario + Vampire**  
 **Shizuka from Rosario + Vampire**  
 **Ema from Garo: Honoo No Kokuin**  
 **Tamao from Rosario + Vampire**  
 **Keito from Rosario + Vampire**

 **Chapter 2: The School.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The School

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter to The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **So before we begin, I want to clarify something. In a joint effort with another author, who shall remain unknown for now, who helped create The Warlock Of Yokai Academy, I feel it is only in the best interest of scratching ones back and the other will do the same. So for the harem list, he has given me a few more women to add.**

 **So the women to be added will be:**

 **Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail**  
 **Mirajane from Fairy Tail**  
 **Cana from Fairy Tail**

 **And**

 **Samui from Naruto.**

 **So now that that is cleared up.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The School.

It had only been a few hours since Naruto hit the streets and ran from home. With his mother now dead and him learning of who he truly is. He felt his life was rather very much over. He also needed to find a way to control this new power. Whatever it was, it was extremely strong. But as he past a block, he soon found himself standing face to face with a weird priest who was cladded in white and had glowing eyes while his face was obstructed by his hood.

"Quite the performance you gave, Son of Kurama." said the priest with Naruto getting ready.

"Who are you?" barked Naruto.

"I am a person willing to help you. You are the child. The Cursed Child. With a burden placed on you that will undo our very world." said the priest.

"You here to kill me as a way to save me?" hissed Naruto not liking this at all only to have the priest laugh.

"No, nothing of the sort. I offer you a place where you can be safe. A place of sanctuary. A school." said the priest.

"A school?" asked Naruto lowering his gaurd.

"Yes. A school. A school for special people like you. There, people are diverse and able to learn what it means to be them. A school, for monsters. A fitting place for someone like you seeing you are a half breed." said the priest.

Naruto accessed his situation. His mother; murdered in cold blood by demons. His real father being that of a Demon Lord. And then the linguring feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time they'd try something. And judging by this special school, he'd be able to blend in easily. One thing he learnt about his new and strange powers, was that it left a distinct aura about it. And with so many people like him in there, he'd be well hidden. Turning to the priest, Naruto nodded his head.

"I accept." said Naruto with the headmaster handing something to Naruto.

"These are the permission forms. Ensure you aren't late. The semester starts tomorrow. A bus will be at this spot to pick you up." said the priest walking away with Naruto flipping through the pages.

"Hm, Yokai Academy. A place where I can at least be safe." said Naruto as he went to find a place to stay like an inn or something.

Wait, Ichiraku Ramen. The ramen strand run by old man Teichi and his daughter Ayame. They'd give him at least a place to crash seeing his home exploded like it did.

 **With the priest.**

Walking into a very dark office, the priest walked to the desk at the end of the room and sat down as a woman was seen walking into the room. Her face shadowed and only showed a faint outline of her. She was then acompanied by another woman who looked to be slightly shorter than her.

"Is he coming?" asked the woman.

"Yes, he'd be attending this academy." said the priest.

"I'll do my best to ensure the seals placed on him are tight. His powers are getting stronger." said the woman.

"All I hope is that when the time comes, and the seals break for good, he has gained the ability to harness his powers. But for now, you are to ensure the seals are in check." said the priest.

"I'll have my apprentice be near his side. After all, according to her, she is the childhood friend of Naruto." replied the woman as they left.

"I just hope we can avoid the prophecy from coming true." said the priest as he looked down.

 **With Naruto. Morning.**

Standing by the bus station that wasn't there where he met the priest; Naruto stood there as he looked at his watch. A gift from his mother for his 13th birthday. It was a rather impressive Rolex watch that she said belonged to his father. But seeing that Naruto's real father was a Demon Lord, he was thinking that it was probably from him. He was also in the uniform which somehow appeared where he was sleeping. Teichi and Ayame wished Naruto luck in what he was doing, and gave him a bowl of ramen on the house.

But just as he brought down his arm, the bus rolled up with the doors opening.

"Next stop, Yokai Academy." said the driver in a creepy tone.

Climbing onto the bus, Naruto sat at the very back. As the bus drove down a few roads, Naruto stared out into the city as he thought about what happened yesterday. His own mother, murdered before his own eyes. Then there was the sudden use of whatever that was. All he remembered was his mind blanking as rage took over. But whatever it was, he was hoping he'd not go through that again. But then again; he also wanted to know what this new and strange power was.

If he could gain mastery over it; then he could protect people. Soon the bus came to a stop and Naruto climbed off the bus. But as the stepped onto the ground, Naruto found that everything was different. Like there was an atmosphere about the place. Like it was bad news. But yet, the part of him that wasn't human was very much humbled. Like he belonged here. Walking off he soon found himself in a dead forest together with a few tombstones lining the sides of the pathway. Naruto couldn't help but get shivers run down his spine.

"Creepy." was all he could say as he continued to walk.

But as he walked, the faint sound of a bell ringing echoed through the air. Stopping and looking about, he listened. The ringing sound happening again. And it was slightly louder this time.

"What the...?" said Naruto looking about only to be rammed in the back by a bicycle.

Coughing out loud as the wind left his body, he soon collapsed to the ground with the one on the bicycle landing ontop of him. After a few seconds of recovering from the incident, Naruto glared to the one who ran him over. But found that he couldn't as the one who did it, looked extremely innocent in her ways. Her long flowing pink hair, her flesh coloured lips and her overall body was absolutely breath taking. This was all added and finished with a choker around her neck with a rosario hanging from two chain links.

"Oi. You okay?" asked Naruto.

Yeah. Real smooth. Here he was about to scold the living daylights out of her, yet he couldn't do it because she was very much a cute girl. Naruto's heart raced as he watched as her eyes opened to reveal emerald green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." said the girl as she got off Naruto.

"It's okay. You're not hurt are you?" asked Naruto with the girl shaking her head.

"No, I'm very much okay. It's just that I'm anemic and I felt dizzy." she said as she looked to Naruto who was slightly bleeding from his nose.

"Oh no. You're hurt." she said as she pulled out a hankerchief and proceeded to wipe the blood from his nose.

"This smell." she said as she locked eyes with the left over blood on Naruto's face.

"Why you looking at me like that?" asked Naruto only to be grabbed and held in place by the girl before him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore." she said as she brought her mouth his his neck and bit down.

Naruto just sat there as he soon felt his blood flowing out of his body and into the girl's mouth. Was this really happening? Was he really having his blood sucked? Wait, the creepy priest did mention that this school was a school for monsters. And yes, he was a half breed. So in a sense he was a monster. The girl soon dislodged her mouth from his neck as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she said.

"You're a vampire?" asked Naruto with her nodding her head.

"Yes. I am. And I'm sorry." she as she began to cry slightly.

"If it means anything to you. I'm half human." said Naruto.

"So you're a half breed then." she said with Naruto nodding.

"What other race are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not too sure." lied Naruto as they got up.

"Moka Akashiya." said the girl holding out a hand for Naruto to shake.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto shaking the offered hand.

"We should be heading to the school now." said Moka.

"I think thatt would be best." said Naruto as they both headed to the school.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we begin where Naruto is now at Yokai Academy and he has now met Moka. Things will be getting even bigger and more harder to control as Naruto is now trying to see what it means for him to hold such power, while a woman and her apprentice are looking at keeping the seals tight to ensure that there are no sudden outbreaks of power with Naruto.**

 **Can any of you guess who the two women are?**

 **As well, the three women from Fairy Tail, goes to show. There will be some Fairy Tail in this fanfic. But only at a later time.**

 **Stay tuned for more of The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **Chapter 3: Old Memories.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Memories

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for The Warlock Yokai Academy.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had arrived at Yokai Academy where he'd be able to blend in and keep his head down. But can he do it? Keep his head down and ensure that he can control his powers?**

 **Not only that but he has met with Moka Akashiya. Who has revealed to Naruto that she is a vampire. Lying about him not knowing what other race he is, he plans on keeping it that way. But for how long is a real issue.**

 **Oh, one last thing. Ura Moka will be able to show up. But not how you imagined it. But rather a way of Moka being in serious trouble. It's just how I feel it should go.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Old Memories.

With getting the opening ceremony done, all students made their way to their classes where they'd be adressed by their teacher. Choosing a seat by the window near the back, Naruto sat down as he looked to the watch he had. Naruto couldn't help but feel that there was something about the watch. Like it was connected to something. But he couldn't put his finger on it. His musings were soon cut short when the door slid open to reveal their teacher.

She looked to be in her early twenties. Her blonde hair was a lightly darker colour and she had one amazing figure about her. Getting the class sorted out, she went down the list of names to check if everyone was here. But when she landed on Naruto's name, she froze. She was told by the headmaster when she was called in, that Naruto was the child product of Kurama, a powerful Demon Lord. And a human woman. This also made Naruto the heir to Kurama's name and status.

But with many demons out for his blood. She knew she had to keep quiet about his heritage and real identity of being the son of Kurama.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" she called with Naruto throwing a hand into the air.

"Here." said Naruto lazily.

Just as the teacher was about to continue, the door flew open to reveal Moka who looked to be out of breath. Every single man in the classroom soon gained faces of lust and want as she excused herself to the teacher and looked about to find a vacant seat. Finding one next to Naruto, she smiled and happily trotted to the seat and plopped down.

"Alright class. My name is Shizuka Nekonomme. Here at Yokai Academy, we learn to blend into society with humans and live peaceful lives among them. That is why we have a rule here. Never under any circumstances, do you show your monster form to anyone." said the teacher now known as Shizuka.

"But what about humans?" asked a man sitting close to Naruto as he looked at Naruto.

"Humans can't get in here as we are protected by a special barrier. So humans can't really get in here, Mr. Saizo." said Shizuka.

"Whatever." said Saizo as he picked up his pencil with his tongue.

Naruto meerly kept his head straight. He knew that should he cause any form of unwanted attention, he'd very much be happy as he was right now. But he'd never anticipate what he'd soon meet with when the break bell went.

Walking out along with Moka, Naruto soon got a lot of hatefull glares at him while Moka walked alongside him as they stopped by a drink dispenser. As Moka got her drink they headed for the rooftop.

"Some of the people are rather mean." said Moka as she sipped her tomato juice.

"Oh you think." said Naruto rather sarcasticly.

"Why is that?" asked Moka looking at Naruto.

"Maybe it is due to the fact that you're the most cutest girl in school, and everyone hates my guts for being with you." said Naruto with Moka looking down.

"Are you saying...that I am making things hard on you? That I am being a nuisance to you?" said Moka as she began to tremble with sadness.

"N-No no. It's not that. It's just that these people make me feel uneasy. You're not the problem. You're a friend of mine. I'd never chase you away." said Naruto placing a hand on Moka's back, only for her to throw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you see me as a friend. And I am happy that you'd always see me for who I am. You're a very good friend to me, Naruto. And I want to be with you no matter what." said Moka with Naruto gaining a blank expression.

 _'She is way too naive.'_ thought Naruto only for the door to the roof to swing wide open.

"Well well well. Look what I find? My fiance is busy having a love affair on the roof. When I clearly remember that he said he'd be mine, and only mine. Naruto." said the woman behind him.

Breaking from Moka's embrace, Naruto threw his head towards the door and gazed at the one in the doorway. There stood Naruto's childhood friend, Samui. She wore the standard Yokai Academy uniform much like Moka. But her hair was slightly longer compared to the last time Naruto saw her. The last time Naruto saw her. Her hair reached her shoulders. It now reached slightly further than that.

"Samui? Is that you?" asked Naruto with Samui placing a hand over her larger than average chest.

"I'm heartbroken. How could you forget about your fiance like that?" she said with Moka looking at Naruto.

"Fiance?" asked Moka.

"Moka. Meet my childhood friend. Samui. Samui this is Moka Akashiya. My other friend. And where do you get calling me your fiance or you my fiance?" chirped Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Because we are. Remember when we were 7 years old? You promised to me that we'd get married and live happily ever after with in a beach house with our 72 children." said Samui.

"I recall that. But I don't recall the massive population of children." said Naruto crossing his arms.

"You'd better handsome. Cause we're gonna start that family." said Samui slowly taking off her blazer and letting it drop to the floor with her sashaying over to Naruto.

"Stop right there. We're not starting anything. I see you more as my friend. A childhood friend to be exact. And why would you be talking of things like that?" asked Naruto backing away from Samui.

"Alright. If you must know. I'm a hybrid. Both my parents are purebloods. My father a Warlock. My mother a Succubus. One of the oldest in existance." said Samui putting her blazer back on.

"So that was why your mother was very handsy with me." said Naruto as Samui nodded.

"Yes. She was sussing you out. She wanted to know if you could satisfy me. We Succubi survive off the pleasure of sex. And to reach full pleasure is something we pride ourselves on." said Samui.

"If that's the case. Then how have you kept your urges in check?" asked Naruto with Samui crossing her arms under her chest. Making her assets appear more bigger.

"I'm sure you can figure that out. And now, I haven't had sex with anyone." said Samui with Naruto thinking.

Finally seeing what she met, Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked to her.

"I don't even wanna know." said Naruto cringing.

"I don't get it." said Moka.

"You don't have to. This is something only a Succubus knows amongst each other." said Samui before turning to Naruto.

"So will you help me with my problems? I promise I'll let you go as much as you want. If you wish to take me gently or rough, I won't judge." said Samui as she ran her fingers over her body.

"I'll pass." said Naruto.

"You're rejecting me? Fine. But watch your step, stud. Whatever you do. Don't take that watch off." said Samui before leaving.

"Why would I take the watch off?" said Naruto to himself as he looked at the Rolex on his wrist.

 **And scene.**

 **So we now see Samui. A childhood friend to Naruto and who also revealed to he a hybrid of a Succubus and a Warlock. Thus making her a Witch/Succubus.**

 **Not only that, but she wishes to mate with Naruto and fulfill her dream the two of them had when they were children.**

 **Can Naruto figure out as to why he must never take off the watch?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 4: Challenges.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenges

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter for The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had met up with his childhood friend, Samui. As it turned out, Samui is a hybrid race of a Warlock and a Succubus.**

 **Can Naruto handle the growing pressure of having haters trying to get him and Moka seperated along with Samui pressing him to have the two of them mate to start their family?**

 **Oh, one last thing. Due to certain circumstances I cannot talk about. I am being pulled temporarily from the Fanfiction industry. Please don't feel that I am abandoning anything. I am far from that. Writing is my passion. It's just that I'm going into an entirely new change and must adapt before I can reintroduce the writing into everything. I am truly sorry for this.**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Challenges.

Waking up the next morning to a new day within the strange school. Naruto climbed out of bed and stretched his tired limbs. Looking to the Rolex on his wrist, he found that he still had a large amount of time before school began. Funny enough, the watch was waterproof. But he still wondered as to why Samui told him to never remove the watch.

Why would he do something like that? But then again. What was so special about the watch? And what would happen should he remove it? His mother mentioned that various seals were placed on him. It was only now that he knew why. To keep his powers from surfacing and to help him blend into the human world.

Now that his powers were out in the open like this. Yokai Academy was the only place where he could blend in now. Making his way to the bathrooms, he showered and brushed his teeth. As he brushed his teeth, Naruto looked to the unoccupied hand. He could feel his power flowing through his hand. From the base of the palm to the finger tips. He felt a burning sensation from within his body. As if there was a growing fire. But at the same time, he felt at peace and flowed like water. He also felt free to be a bird in the sky and yet strong like a rock.

Once he was done with making himself looking good, he left the dorms and made his way to the school. But as he walked he was pulled to the side by Samui and pinned against a tree. Finding her pressing herself against him, Naruto locked eyes with her to find them filled with lust and want.

"Alone at last~" purred Samui as she ran her slender fingers over his body.

"What are you doing?" said Naruto trying to resist the pleasant feeling he was getting from Samui.

"What's it look like? I'm pleasing my man before we move onto the main course." she cooed as she placed a hand on his chest and made it slowly flow down to his crotch.

But before her hand got there, a voice sounded behind the two of them.

"Morning Samui-chan, Naruto-kun." said Moka with a smile on her face.

Finally breaking from Samui's hold on him, Naruto made his way to Moka and too smiled to her. Samui simply turned around slowly while she kept her eyes on Naruto. To her, Moka was a rival for Naruto's affections. It was like Naruto was simply ignoring for the bloodsucker.

Simply dismissing it as a means of something trivial, the three walked to the school. But once they got there, Naruto found that they were being blocked off by Saizou. One of Naruto's classmates. The bulked up body builder meerly locked eyes Moka as a smile graced his lips.

"Hey there, cutie. Wanna hang out with me instead of this weakling?" asked Saizou with Moka looking to Naruto.

"I'm happy with Naruto-kun." said Moka grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

"But why? He's a weird guy who isn't who he is. Why waste your time with someone like him?" barked Saizou with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"How am I a person who isn't who he is?" snapped Naruto with Saizou growling under his breath.

"You aren't even meant to be here. You never were." said Saizou storming off.

"Be careful of him Naruto-kun." said Samui laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know. He's up to something." said Naruto.

Throughout the day, Saizou wouldn't back down from Moka's dismisses. Every chance he could get was diminished everytime he'd try and get Moka alone. It was really beginning to piss him off that the most cutest girl in the school would point blank refuse him.

Finally having enough, he very much transformed into his monster form to that of an Ogre and kicked Naruto into the wooded area. Naruto sailed through the air and surprisingly still able to stand from the impact from a large amount of trees he collided with. But finding a stick lodged in his stomach on the side, Naruto dropped to a knee as he slowly removed the stick. He was very much surprised when the wound healed at such a phenominal rate. But his body soon began to feel hot as steam was seen coming off his body. Grabbing his throaat with one hand while he supported himself with the other hand, he began to choke. What was happening?

Saizou came walking from the path as he had a smile on Naruto's face. A hand brought into a fist as he got ready to punch the living shit out of Naruto.

"You should never have come here." said Saizou not knowing that what he did was very much disturb a dragon's slumber.

Deep within Naruto's body, resided a powerful energy that remained chained up and sealed. The outburst Naruto had when he first awoke his energy, was just the lock breaking. Chains still held the down down, but that was about to change as one of the chains holding the sheer strength Naruto had, was going to loosen up a bit.

And this was what the end result was.

Just as Saizou was about to step on Naruto to end him. A powerful shockwave blasted through the area as Saizou stumbled backward from the sudden blast. Regaining his footing as he looked to Naruto while the whisker marks on Naruto's face became deeper as the steam flowing off Naruto caught fire and showed a sinister aura while Naruto slowly stood to his feet as his eyes turned to become demonic. The Rolex watch on Naruto's wrist was no longer ticking while a black mist flowed off the watch.

"What are you?" asked Saizou as he began to tremble in fear.

 **"Your worst nightmare."** responded Naruto as he snapped his fingers.

Saizou was instantly engulfed in flames that were a blue colour while Naruto glarred daggers at the burning man. After a few minutes, the flames died out and Saizou dropped to the ground. The power Naruto had dying out with him dropping to the ground with an audible thud.

The Rolex watch now ticking as if nothing happened. Samui and Moka were found running toward Naruto to find him okay and just sleeping while Saizou looked to have been thrown in a furnace. Grabbing Naruto while a few students who too arrived took Saizou to the infirmary.

As Moka sat by Naruto's bed in he dorms, she sighed as she layed a hand on his chest only to pull it back as she hissed in pain while steam flowed off her hand. Samui who was leaning against the wall shook her head as she clicked her tongue.

"What's going on with him?" asked Moka turning to Samui who sat down next to Moka.

"I guess you should know about Naruto-kun here." said Samui.

"He's a human isn't he?" asked Moka with Samui shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes and no. He's more half breed." said Samui.

"Of what?" asked Moka.

"He's the son of..."

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has began to awaken his powers. No thanks to Saizou things about him are starting to go even deeper than normal as Naruto's own powers begin to awaken. But we are now also seeing that the Rolex on Naruto's arm must have a slight connection to his powers.**

 **Can Moka keep the secret she is about to be told? Can she still say that she is friends with Naruto?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 5: Secrets Shown.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Blackspirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Shown

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chaptter to The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **Before we begin, I have two things to clarify. First, I can only update when possible as this is a major thing I am pitted against. Please don't feel discouraged that I'm abandoning. I am far from that.**

 **Now the next thing. I refuse to do fanfics where people put pressure on me to do it next. If you give me a challenge, or anything like that. Then it's fine and I am okay. It takes time to create something. Please understand that. So if you give pointers and ideas from time to time. That is even better. But as soon as you decide to fly off the rails and bombard an author with these ideas and what have you. Then we got a problem. Or should the author finally post the fanfic and the one who asked to have it made wishes to take all credit. Well, you can see that fanfic torn from my profile straight then and there.**

 **Come on guys who are doing this. You know who you are. But those who don't do it. Then you're okay. But for those of you who do that. Sorry. Must I threaten in order to get the message across?**

 **Just enjoy the...**

 **Arufal: Alright I think I should step in before he kills something.**

 **So yes.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 5: Secrets Shown.

"Naruto-kun is the son of Kyuubi No Yoko? The Demon Lord of hell?" shouted Moka only to have her mouth slammed shut from Samui.

"Keep your damn voice down." hissed Samui removing her hand after a few minutes.

"But how is that possible? Why is he not showing the signs of him being half demon? Why is his power showing that of a Warlock?" asked Moka, bombarding poor Samui with questions.

"If you'd just calm down for a minute. I'd have told you why Naruto-kun is like this." said Samui sitting down next to Moka by Naruto's bed. "Before Naruto-kun was born, his mother, Kushina was married to another man. But this other man, treated her like shit. Now, normally, a demon can't cross over into our world due to a barrier placed in to keep them in hell. But like all barriers, there are weak links. Kyuubi found one and broke through the barrier. Thus weakening it. Kyuubi didn't like the whole, demons ruling over humans thing. He actually liked humans. He found them to be fascinating and beyond understanding at how they lived. There, Kyuubi found Kushina in a bar, drinking her sorrows away. Kyuubi, being a gentleman he was, also be a bit curious. Asked her as to why she was doing this. That was the start of their relationship. Kyuubi would always see Kushina everyday. Kushina enjoyed the thrills of being with a man that genuinely loved her. But one day, Kushina told Kyuubi that she was pregnant, and that he was the father. Kyuubi came clean on who he truly was. Kushina didn't take it well that the man that had impregnated her was the Demon Lord of hell. But over time, she accepted this notion and told Kyuubi that they'd raise their son together. But when the child was born, a prophecy was placed into effect."

"A prophecy?" stated Moka with Samui nodding her head while placing a hand on Naruto's chest.

"The Left Eye Of The Dragon. That is the name of the prophecy. See, with the barrier keeping the demons back now being weakened, Kyuubi figured that they'd flock to Naruto like moths to a flame and seek to use him to their own means. And that would be to use Naruto to destroy the barrier that holds back the demons. This is what the prophecy states: Among the night's children, a half breed will rise. The key to set free the prisoners of the damned shall be revealed. When the age of man discovers the truth and darkness mingles with light. The damned shall swallow the sun and bathe the day, in darkest night." said Samui.

"This is huge." said Moka with Samui agreeing.

"It is. Before Kyuubi left Kushina to return to hell, he gave her his watch. The watch acts as a failsafe. See, when Naruto was born, he was giving off powerful waves of demonic energy. So they had no choice but to seal away his power and disguise it as Magic. But what happened with Saizou, the watch has begun to act up. Naruto's Magic is beginning to return to being demonic energy. Thus, it will return him to being what his DNA really is. His features will change to have him as a half demon once more." said Samui with Moka looking over to the man who accepted her for who she was and what she was.

"I'll keep this a secret. I will not tell a soul." said Moka with Samui smiling to her.

"Thank you. And for the record. If you tell everyone what I just told you, I will kill you." said Samui with Moka gulping and walking away.

Looking to the sleeping body of Naruto, Samui grabbed his left arm and found the wacth's hands still ticking over. But one thing caught her eye. A small, very faint crack was seen on the screen of the watch. This didn't look good at all.

"Your power is growing too fast. I just pray that you can hide it until you've mastered it." said Samui laying the hand down and leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Naruto slowly opened his eyes as a pounding headache reached his mind. Groaing from the horrible sensation, Naruto found himself to be in his bed once more.

"How did I get here? All I remember is trying to fight against Saizou. Then...nothing." he muttered as he climbed out the bed and proceeded to clean up for school.

Walking to school, Naruto bumped into Moka and Samui who acted like nothing happened. But this made Naruto rather curious. He knew something was up, but what was going on? Why were they acting in such a way? As they walked to school, Saizou approached the blonde and instantly apologized for try what he did. Thinking that Saizou was scolded by the teachers, Naruto carried on with his daily activities.

But as break start to roll around, Naruto soon heard the intercom buzz. It was the headmaster requesting that Naruto must meet him immediately.

Heading to the office, he felt that there was something wrong, and that this would end up in him getting expelled. A large portion of the events that happened when facing Saizou were still blank, and he feared he may have done something horendous during the time he blacked out. Once he reached the headmaster's office, he knocked on the door and entered when the headmaster called him in.

Opening the door he came face to face with a woman with short black hair and wore a full white stylish dress while she wore glasses on her face. She stood at least 7 feet tall. A rather impressive height. She was also like a goddess with her beauty. It was beyond anything he had ever seen.

"Naruto. Good to see you're okay." said the headmaster.

"What's all this about?" asked Naruto closing the door.

"It's regarding the events that happened yesterday. Between you and Saizou." said the headmaster with Naruto gulping hard. "Do you remember anything that happened that day?"

Naruto just shook his head.

"Do you know of the power you possess?" asked the woman.

Again, Naruto shook his head but shrugged his shoulders.

"I know I'm half demon by birth." said Naruto with the woman thinking.

"You have no memories of the events that occured yesterday. This is proving to be rather challenging." said the woman.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with the headmaster looking to him.

"Naruto. You nearly killed Saizou due to your powers going out of control." said the headmaster shocking Naruto.

"I nearly killed him? Does that mean I'm expelled?" asked Naruto quivering at the thought.

"Nothing of the sort. Instead, we have a much bigger plan for you." said the headmaster with the woman stepping forward.

"My name is Bayonetta. My real name is Cereza. I am going to help you control your powers. I am also one of the last Umbra Witches." said the woman placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But, I'm half demon disguised as a Warlock. How will you train me?" asked Naruto.

"You may be half demon. But demons have a natural affinity for fire and lightning. I know a few spells you can use to help you train in using your powers." said Cereza.

"You see? You may be the only half demon to probably exist in the world. But there are some who wish to help you. We are just the few that wish to help you. You must learn how to control this power. Or lose all control for good." said the headmaster with Naruto frowning.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice do I?" asked Naruto with Cereza looking to him.

"It's either that. Or be put down for distrupting the balance of things." she said with Naruto getting scared.

"Okay. I'll train to harness my power." said Naruto with Cereza smiling to the headmaster.

"There you have it. I'll be training him to harness his demonic powers." said Cereza with the headmaster leaning in his chair.

"Excellent. Train hard Naruto. And ensure you gain mastery of your power." he said dismissing them.

 **And scene.**

 **So the truth has been revealed to Moka regarding Naruto's true power. Can she keep such a secret hidden? Or will it be a case of others catching on on the powerful secret?**

 **Will Naruto also learn from Cereza to fully understand and control his demonic powers? Can he master it in time before it is too late?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 6: The Teacher Of Magic.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Teacher Of Magic

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Moka has been told of Naruto's real heritage and the great burden placed on his shoulders. Together with the prophecy involving him.**

 **Now, as for the prophecy, it is like this:**

 **Should demons flock to find Naruto, they will use him as a means to completely break the barrier holding the armies of Hell back. Should that fall, then the world will become the Hell. The key ingrediant is Naruto himself. They need the child born of a union between a demon and a human. One of both worlds. Naruto has been placed in this school in order to help conceal his growing demonic powers.**

 **So now that you know as to what will happem, we can now begin.**

 **Naruto will be trained by Cereza. Now many of you have been P. me regarding if Cereza is in the harem. Cereza's other name is Bayonette. And in the one chapter I have Bayonetta in the harem. So yes, Cereza is in the harem.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The Teacher Of Magic.

With Naruto now going to be trained by Cereza, a teacher in Yokai Academy, he felt this would be the best course of action. He is after needing to harness this growing power within him. Hearing that his natural affinity is fire and lightning thanks to his demonic DNA, Naruto is rather eager to learn about his power.

Well, it's either learn to control this power, or end up being put down in fear of losing control.

He didn't want that as he quite likes his life right now. Even if his whole life was flipped upside down a few days back.

Waking up to a new morning and going through the days, attending classes. Hanging out with Moka and Samui during breaks, the day finally ended and he was right now seen walking to Cereza's classroom.

Opening the door, Naruto found her standing at the front, fixing the pages on the podium as she banged them on the wooden object. Turning to the door, she smiled to the young half breed.

"Welcome. Meet me in the gym." she said with Naruto nodding his head and heading to the gym.

Once there he watched as Cereza entered the gym as well and cast a barrier over the gym.

"This barrier will ensure that what ever you do doesn't affect anything else." she said with Naruto nodding his head. "Now, what do you know about your powers?"

"All I know is that I blacked out when I fought Saizou only to wake up in my bed." replied Naruto.

"Well, today, we're going to do something simple. Calling on your power. But before we do that, I must tell you something." stated Cereza locking eyes with Naruto.

"Okay?" asked Naruto.

"Your mother. She wasn't actually a human. She was actually a witch. Not an Umbra Witch like me. Just a normal witch. She chose to no longer use her Magic when she married Minato. But when you were conceived, she had no choice but to use her Magic to keep your demonic powers at bay." said Cereza expecting Naruto to go off the rails.

"That makes sense. I've always wondered as to why my mother gave me charms and talismans everyday when I went to school." said Naruto with Cereza nodding her head.

"No doubt to keep your power at bay. That's a rather mature response." she said.

"I do my best." said Naruto.

"Okay, so, called on your power and we will see from there." said Cereza with Naruto nodding and concerntrating.

As the seconds felt like minutes and the minutes feeling like hours, Naruto began to feel something. It felt subtle at first but then he began to pry at the feeling he had. Snapping his eyes open, the entire area burst in the form of waves Magic that eminated from Naruto as he stood there, marvelling at what he just did. The power flowing off him was of a red colour as his hair became more wild and the whisker marks on his cheeks deepened.

"Impressive. That is the power of your father. The power of the demon. Many of the demons I've known couldn't call on it at first. You've got a natural talent for this." said Cereza as the waves stopped and Naruto's features returning to normal.

"Thanks." he replied as Cereza folded her arms.

"Now, calling on Magic is a lot more easier. Magic is more simpler and more lighter than demonic energy. Demonic energy is more denser and more stronger than what you know. But with Magic, it is more about altering one's perception of the world arounf them. Try to do a simple spell. Flames." said Cereza holding out a hand as a gush of flames shot out and began to burn the air.

"Cool." said Naruto as cereza canceled the spell.

"Now you try." she said with Naruto concerntrating.

Holding out his hand, he focused everything he could. He pictured a flame within his mind. How it burned and shone. The heat, the sheer purity of the flame. And almost instantly, a stream of blue hot fire lept from his hand. Cereza's eyes widened at what she was seeing. A normal flame would be understandable, but not even she could manage to conjure a blue flame. She could if she concerntrated hard enough but this was beyond anything she had ever seen. But her mind was even more blown when the fire turned a full midnight black colour. Naruto stood there at what he just saw. His own fire that he called up on, went from a powerful blue, to a fearful black before his very eyes. This was something he had never seen before.

Stopping the spell then and there, Cereza clapped to Naruto while a smile graced her lips. She soon walked over to Naruto and dispelled the barrier she had over the gym.

"Well done. Thus concludes the lesson today. Meet me here again tomorrow. There you'll be learning to use Lightning and also harness a bit more of your demonic powers." she said with Naruto nodding his head.

"Understood." he stated to her.

"Good, get some rest. You're gonna need it." she said with Naruto heading out the door and returning to his dorm.

Once he arrived at the dorm, Naruto went into a shower and washed up. Once he was cleaned up he looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. But as he brushed his teeth, a massive wave of pain his his arm which caused the toothbrush to fall out his mouth. Looking to the arm where his watch was, he found a single ring of tribal tattooes that snaked all the way around his wrist.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto to no one as he picked up the toothbrush and rinsed it.

 **With Cereza.**

The Umbra Witch could be seen walking to the headmaster's office where she threw the door open and stormed up to the man as she slammed her hands on the desk when she made it to the desk.

"Headmaster, we need to talk." said Cereza.

"Don't tell me Naruto has been incinerated by his powers?" said the headmaster.

"It's not that. But it does concern Naruto. It's his power." said Cereza.

"What about his power?" asked the headmaster looking to the witch.

"So today I was training him in using one of his elements. Fire. But, when he called on the power, the flame turned blue, and the became black." said Cereza with the headmaster going wide eyed.

"But how is that possible?" he stated.

"Beats me. But you do know what this means." said Cereza with the headmaster nodding.

"Yeah. It means our little half breed has the Hell Fire flames. The very flames that come from the very depths of Hell itself. Also the hottest type of flames you get. Better known as either The Flames Of Damnation. Or Judgement Fire." said the headmaster with Cereza nodding her head.

"Yeah, our half breed is very much the one who could destroy the world and consume all things in Hell Fire. This is raising too many red flags in my mind. He has to harness this power, or risk losing control for good." said the headmaster.

"Don't worry." said Cereza puffing out her chest. "I'll ensure it doesn't get there."

"You'd better. I don't want to put him down." said the headmaster.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has begun his training as Cereza's apprentice. This training is to help him come to grips with his demonic and Warlock powers. With him also knowing that his mother was a witch, he understands as to why Kushina kept giving him those charms and talismans.**

 **To keep his powers hidden and controlled. But with Naruto showing that he has the hottest flames in Hell at his command. Things have taken a more drastic approach as the headmaster and Cereza continue to monitor Naruto to see if he will lose control, even though they are training him to prevent him from losing control.**

 **Chapter 6: The Sex Crazed Girl.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Sex Crazed Girl

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Sorry for the delay on the new chapter of The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **I had a few things to do.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had begun to learn how to control his magic. Learning from Cereza, he finds out he has a natural affinity for fire and lightning. Though this is not always the case as Naruto's mother was a witch. Which means he may be able to use elemental magic as well.**

 **But it's even deeper.**

 **Turns out Naruto has the very ability to use the Hell Fire flames. The legendary flames of Hell itself.**

 **Can he learn how to master these powers?**

 **As well, I'm adding:**

 **Seilah from Fairy Tail**  
 **Cana from Fairy Tail**  
 **Erza from Fairy Tail**  
 **Juvia from Fairy Tail**  
 **Ultear from Fairy Tail**  
 **Mirajane from Fairy Tail**  
 **Grayfia from Highschool DxD**  
 **Yasaka from Highschool DxD**  
 **Kuroka from Highschool DxD**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Sex Crazed Girl.

It had been a few days since Naruto had begun his training to learn how to harness his mgaic powers. A few days since Naruto had become friends with Moka and reunited with his childhood friend, who claims to be his fiance, Samui.

But with a new day, comes new challenges. Waking up to a brand new morning, Naruto went through the motions of getting ready. Fixing up his tie, he made his way out his room and soon found Moka waiting for him. Moka really found the man to be quite amazing. She only recently learned about his true heritage being that of his demonic heritage. But she chose to never look at him in any offending way. Even tough he has the blood of the Demon Lord flowing through his veins. Meaning he is the heir to the throne of Hell.

Getting a sip of blood from him, Naruto and Moka soon met up with Samui. Who kept ranting on about her future with Naruto and how their future children would be so amazing. About how she'd ensure he was happy in his life and all.

Naruto meerly sighed as they walked to the school. His mind focused on how he was going to get this growing power under control. He could feel it. The power of the demon flowing within him. Growing stronger and more deadly. It was like his own power was resonating with this strange energy.

Magic or demonic power, this had to be harnessed. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Only recently he lost his mother to a few demons that broke out of Hell. He will not see the same thing happen here.

Once they got in school, the strangest thing happened. As they opened the doors to the school, a girl with blue hair slammed into Naruto and pressed herself up against him while burying her head in his chest.

"Good morning handsome." purred the blue haired girl.

"Uh. Hi." was all Naruto could say.

"You look rather pleasing. How about it? Wanna make some babies?" she purred only to have Samui push her away.

"Sorry bitch. But the only one who can fuck my fiance into a coma is me." hissed Samui.

"I see. I can smell it on you. You're also a succubus." snarled the blue haired woman.

"So what?" barked Samui.

"That man belongs to me. He is my property." barked the blue haired girl.

"Bull-fucking-shit. I am his fiance. We made a childhood agreement when we were younger." snarled Samui not liking how this person was coming into the mix.

"The name's Kurumu. And I will have you as my lover." growled the woman before walking off.

"Uh. What the fuck?" was all Naruto could say.

"Be careful around her my love." said Samui looking to Naruto. "We succubi pride ourselves on the man we have claimed as our Destined One."

"I still have no clue what is going on." was all Naruto could say before the bell rang for class.

The day went rather strangely as the hours ticked by. Everytime Naruto found time to just be by himself, Kurumu would bargein and profess her love to Naruto and swear that they were destined to bring about a massive amount of children. That was the same thing Samui said to him funny enough. He didn't like women coming onto him aggresively. He hated it in fact.

This entire fiasco was also getting on his nerves. His Magic was stirring inside him and he could feel his demonic powers doing the same. The two supernatural forces within him resonating to create something even more denser and powerful.

But as the day finally came to an end. Naruto walked out the school and back to his dorm. Thinking a good night's rest would do, Naruto made his way to the dorms. But he wasn't expecting a surprise ambush/abduction by Kurumu herself.

Flying high over the treelines, she looked to Naruto with a rather evil look as she began her descent to the ground. Falling to the ground she dropped Naruto who coughed from the feeling of having the tail no longer around his neck.

"Why?" hissed Kurumi.

"Huh?" questioned Naruto.

"Why do you treat me differently? Why must it always be about that stupid vampire bitch? What is she to you anyway?" growled Kurumi.

"I don't even know what you mean?" asked Naruto only to have Kurumi attack him.

"She is more pretty isn't she? You like them modest don't you? Why doesn't anyone understand? I must find a mate in order to populate my race. Succubi are on the decline. And I wanted you to help me. You have no idea what that has put me through." she growled as her nails grew longer.

"Moka-chan may be a wonderful woman. But the way you act, it's too much. You force yourself onto people. You try and force them to love you. Yet you don't understand that you're hurting them in the process." said Naruto trying to coax Kurumu into recognising her error.

Too bad she was too hooked on rage to even care. She delivered a powerful slap to Naruto's cheek that sent him tumbling away and also drew blood from his cheek.

Slamming into a tree, he slowly got up only to have Kurumu appear and wrap her tail around his neck. Choking him to death as Kurumu glared at him.

"If you will not listen to me. And to love only me. Then you're useless to me. Too bad I have to kill such a handsome man." said Kurumu as her tail began to tighten.

 _'Can't breathe. I'm gonna die at this rate.'_ thought Naruto as his vision began to darken as his wind pipe continued to be crushed.

But as soon as his mind began to go black, something incredible happened. Thanks to Kurumu putting a huge strain on Naruto, it allowed him to awaken a new element within him.

Instantly, sparks of lightning danced within his hands as he felt his Magic spike to unknown levels. Kurumu only saw this at the last second as she was hit in the face by a lightning induced punch to the chest.

She was launched back quite a distance together with her body going rigid as lightning coursed through her veins. Looking to see Naruto, her fear became real.

Naruto's body was encased with lightning. His eyes were cold as they sparked with white fury. Every step he took, a small jolt of lightning struck the ground from his feet. His hands were fists as they too sparked, ready to deal a massive amount of damage should they be unleashed.

Kurumu soon had her body back to what it was and soon began to back away from Naruto, his power going crazy as he felt nothing but cold fury. Stepping before Kurumu, Naruto reared back, ready to finish her off with a lightning punch.

"Please don't do it. Let me live, forgive me." she begged.

"You must be punished, you clearly enjoyed making Moka-chan cry. You shall be punished." snarled Naruto as he loosed his punch and sent it to Kurumu.

Kurumu shut her eyes as she waited for the impact that would end her existance. The power that came off Naruto was enough to level the school. What could she do to stop such power?

But when Naruto's hand was a meer two inches from her face, Naruto stopped. Kurumu shook as she soon opened her eyes to find Naruto's hand so close to her face. Looking to see Naruto's face, she found him to be gazing upon her with something she had never seen before.

"Now do you see what your actionns bring? You brought pain on others and yourself. Just for your own personal gain. Life shouldn't be about simple grudges. Find yourself a man, settle down. Fall in love. You have your whole life ahead of you." said Naruto removing his hand from Kurumu with the lightning vanishing from his body.

"But...my species." said Kurumu.

"Will be safe. You don't have to rush into things. You're still young. You should live the way you wish." said Naruto before he collapsed unconscience.

His body was exhausted. To stay awake while being choked and to also control an awakened element. So it was only natural for him to collapse as it was.

Kurumu smiled as she looked at the man that was on the ground. She never thought he would be so powerful. To be so powerful with magic was undeniable. He would make a great man some day. And why not be the one to say that she stood by his side when he became what he was.

She wasn't going to use him to her advantage. She wasn't planning on using him to make herself look better. But rather, she wanted to be with him because she had just fallen hard for him. She wanted him. Not like the men she charmed, but the one whom she could say that made her fall for him.

It was decided. Lifting Naruto up, she walked to the school. She'd have to talk to him tomorrow to soothe things over and to apologize. But she was hoping to be with him. Hopefully.

 **And scene.**

 **And there it is, the long...long awaited chapter to The Warlock Of Yokai Academy. Sorry it took so long, but I got it to you. That's all that matters right.**

 **So in this one, Kurumu graces us with her presence and tries to force Naruto to be with her. Too bad that when she snapped, so did he. Naruto awakens a new element of magic for him to use. Lightning.**

 **Thank goodness his demonic power come out to play. That would've been extremely bad.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Cat Ears, Demon Horns.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cat Ears, Demon Horns

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained a brand new element of Magic. Lightning. With this form of power at Naruto's fingertips he can finally grow his affinities for Magic.**

 **Besides, we still don't know what other forms of magic Naruto has. So far he has Lightning and Fire. Fire and Lightning both being his natural form of power due to half his blood being that of a demon.**

 **And seeing that his mother was a witch, and by nature, a witch has an affinity for one element. So it won't be uncommon for Naruto to have two or more affinities.**

 **So let's take a step back. Due to Naruto's blood being half demon, that means he has a natural affinity for both fire and lightning. And we don't know what his mother's affinity was.**

 **It's only a matter of time before it is realized.**

 **What will our half breed get up to now?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Cat Ears, Demon Horns.

A new morning brewed again. A brand new morning and Naruto could feel his demonic power slowly growing even more stronger. This was becoming more and more of a hassle. It seemed that every morning, his demonic powers would stir even more and become even more stronger and harder to control.

But as he thrashed about in bed, he felt a sudden weight and, much like a vent letting out some steam. He felt the sudden spike in demonic power leave his body. It felt relaxing. So soothing.

A moan was heard in the room.

His muscles went rigid as he slowly opened his eyes to find a head of silver white hair with what looked to be a maid uniform on the person's body. The feeling of something wet on his chest brought him to the next feeling he was having.

Looking left he found his shirt removed and folded neatly by the bed. Looking to the one on top of him, Naruto found her to be rather beautiful. Like nothing he had ever seen before. You'd never even think this woman was a maid if she wore regular clothes. She was also tracing her tongue on his chest. Going in fluid motions as if it were something out of an erotic movie. You know the foreplay before the actual play.

That was when the woman looked up to him. Her eyes were a tantilizing blue much like his own. Oh how he could stare at them forever.

"Good morning, my prince." purred the one on top of him slowly getting off Naruto and composing herself to look as if nothing happened between them.

"Who the bloody fuck are you?" spat Naruto.

"That isn't something very nice to say. But then again, it is our sworn duty to never go against our lord and master." came another voice.

A woman with black haird and a black kimono flowing off her body came into the room. The kimono was brought low off her shoulders and she sported two black cat ears on her head along with two slim tails.

Her body was kept slim and very voloptuous.

"After all, this is the prince we are talking about. The heir to the throne of hell. We cannot go against one of royal blood." came a third voice.

This time, a woman with long blue black hair stepped out. Much like the one in the kimono and the maid outfit, she was amazing to look at. But two demon horns sprouted from her head. Her clothing was the same as the one with cat ears. Lip balm graced her lips and she was not afraid to show off her assets the way her cleavage was revealed.

"And who the heck are you?" asked Naruto not liking this.

"I am Grayfia. This is Kuroka and Seilah. We were hand picked by your father to be sent here and look after you. I will serve you as a maid. And along with these two, will also serve you as bodyguards." stated the one in a maid outfit.

"I see. And why were you in my bed, running your tongue along my chest?" hissed Naruto looking at Grayfia.

"I sensed your demonic power and knew this was my duty. Your father chose us to protect you and hide your demonic power. He specifically chose me because my blood is that of a Succubus." stated Grayfia with Naruto slamming his hand into his face.

"Great, another Succubus. First Samui-chan, then Kurumu-chan and now you." spat Naruto with disgust.

"You're missing the point, my prince." calmly stated Grayfia. "Yes I am a Succubus. But I'm a special type of Succubus. I come from a line of Succubi that can absorb Magic and/or demonic power. Your father ordered me to remain by your side and absorb any excess demonic power that leaks out from you."

"I see. So that one who abandoned me decided it was in his best interest to keep me in line." barked Naruto hating this by the second.

"You're missing the point again, young prince." stated Seilah shaking her head. "Your father loves you with all his heart. It was difficult for him to leave you and your mother like he did. It broke his heart like there was no tomorrow for leaving you and your mother. It wasn't because he didn't love you. It was because he wanted to protect you and ensure you weren't targetted by other demons. When the prophecy was revealed, he knew you were that child. He is doing everything he can to ensure no demon gets out. How we got out was thanks to a back door that he opened up. Your father would lay down his life to keep you safe."

"This conversation is not over. I've got to get to school." hissed Naruto grabbing his stuff after getting changed and heading out the door.

But it didn't end there. Seems the three that were in his room followed him to school. This was extremely bad. Everywhere he went, people would stop and look at him, being flanked by so many gorgeous women. Naruto couldn't stand being looked at like he was a man who gets more ass than the toilet seat.

When break finally rolled around, the group of friends could be found on the roof with the new people. Moka ate in silence while Kurumu held a face that she was not happy and impressed at the same time. Samui seemed to be the only one who looked neutral.

"So you somehow wake up to find these three women in your room? Was it a good night?" she chirped with Naruto hanging his head.

"You are mistaken." stated Grayfia picking up a napkin and wiping Naruto's mouth much to his disdain. "We were sent by his father the king of hell to look after him. We are to ensure he is safe and sound while also ensuring his powers don't go out of control."

"There you have it. Now can we please drop the subject?" barked Naruto glarring at the three that he found in his room.

Samui looked to the trio attending to Naruto. Kuroka with a new sandwitch in her hands, ready to feed Naruto at a moment's notice, Seilah giving him a personal shoulder massage and Grayfia ensuring he was both clean and no power leaking from him.

Mentally nodding to herself, Samui began to think. This was the best course of action going forward. With Grayfia being a special type of Succubis that drains power not essence, Naruto will be protected further. She knew of the prophesy. And seeing that Naruto was the key to the prophecy, the best way to ensure he was safe, was to hide his demonic powers. Grayfia was truly a great move from Kyuubi.

With the day slowly winding down, and after Naruto got more training done from Cereza, Naruto returned to his dorm. The headmaster agreed to allow Grayfia, Kuroka and Seilah to stay in Naruto's room after they convinced him that they were to ensure Naruto's powers don't go on a rampage.

After getting out the shower, Naruto found all three girls laying on his bed, gazing unto him with eyes glazed with pure lust. Kuroka grabbed the hem of her kimono while Seilah licked her lips and ran a hand up her slender thigh. Grayfia merely blushed cutely while lifting a portion of her maid dress.

"Guess the time has come to offer ourselves to the future king." purred Kuroka pulling slowly on the hem of her kimono.

Shaking his head of any lewd thoughts, Naruto raised a hand to stop them.

"Please, we need to get to bed. Tomorrow is the start of my mid term exams. I need all the rest I can get." stated Naruto trying to control himself.

"But my prince." purred Seilah creeping to him in a sultry manner. "It is our duty to ensure you are well taken care of."

Thinking quick. Naruto grabbed her arms and held her in place. His face inches from her own.

"Maybe next time." he got out rather quickly.

Grayfia smiled at how inexperienced Naruto was. Yes they were his maid and bodyguards respectively, chosen by Kyuubi himself, they were also trained to handle men. As in taking them to bed and pleasing them. It was their duty. But seeing Naruto's determination, Grayfia surrendered.

"Ladies, the young prince has spoken. We shall hold off on mating with him." she purred before licking her lips. "For now at least."

Getting into bed with all three snuggled into him, Naruto closed his eyes and just prayed they didn't decide to rape him in his sleep. He could only hope.

 **With Kyuubi. Hell.**

Sitting upon his throne. Two braziers flanking him as he gazed upon a magical screen before him. The great king of demons watched the scene unfold. Naruto presented on the screen.

Lowering his head as a lone tear dropped from his eye, he swiped his hand with the screen vanishing from sight.

 **"I pray that you can forgive me for leaving you, my son. But you must understand I did it to protect you."** he bellowed in depression.

But as he began to gather himself, the door to the throne room opened to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and golden yellow eyes. Nine golden fluffy fox tails swirled behind her.

Her body was an easy goddess level with her choice of clothing being that of a sultry priestess. She was truly beautiful.

Making her way to the throne, she bowed.

 **"Lord Kyuubi. You have summoned me."** she said in a smooth voice.

 **"Yes, I may have need of you, Yasaka. Take a look."** stated Kyuubi showing the screen again of Naruto.

Looking at the boy on the screen, the woman now known as Yasaka licked her lips in pleasure.

 **"So...That's my future husband."** she purred.

 **"Indeed."** spoke Kyuubi as the screen once again vanished. **"When he comes of age, you will present yourself to him. And offer to carry his child."**

 **"Thank the gods for that. I was getting tired of having to play the part of being your consort."** said Yasaka shaking her head.

 **"I too. But Naruto as of right not is 16. When he reaches 18, you must go to him. Seduce him and ensure you get pregnant."** ordered Kyuubi with Yasaka bowing.

 **"It would be a great honor to bear the future heir's child."** she spoke in a submissive tone.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have finally seen Grayfia, Seilah and Kuroka. A maid and two bodyguards to watch over Naruto. This was by order of Kyuubi himself who handpicked them to protect and tend to his son.**

 **But what is this? Kyuubi is wanting Yasaka to become pregnant with his own son's child? What is going on? And why did Yasaka state that she was tired of pretending to be his consort?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 9: Mid Term Mayhem.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
